1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercising devices. More particularly, the invention relates to a forearm exercise apparatus for exercising a user's forearms, for example the flexor and extensor muscles of the forearms.
2. The Prior Art
A number of devices for exercising the forearm are known. Some of these devices, however, incorporate rather complicated mechanisms such as gears and the like, as for example that described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,450,132. Furthermore, the known devices generally do not develop muscles on both the inside and outside of the forearm.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a forearm exercise apparatus comprising a rather simple and straightforward device for exercising the forearms. Moreover, there exists a need for such an apparatus wherein an angle of a pair of forearm support platforms may be adjusted in order to develop the muscles on both the inside and outside of the forearm.